The Elven Champions
by GamerGirl43
Summary: What if the Hawkes didn't exist? What if the family was a completely different race altogether! A family full of Magical Keepers and Hunters? An elven mage who escaped the Circle? Slaves to a filthy Shemlen lord? Well, here's your chance to find out! All the companions you love, and everything you loved about the Hawkes are still here! Sort of...
1. Chapter 1, Escape

_AN: Well, here's another DA fanfic, but very much non-canon. Don't worry, fellow readers, I do like a challenge, so all major plot points and turns WILL be included. Just bear with me on this. This is NOT going to ruin my other fanfic, for a completely different fearless Warden is taking down the Blight. If you've ever played a certain downloadable content this follows much the same way, with a few different things as well._

_Different from the game? I should hope so! This is in fact a fanfic, Bioware still owns the game and plot points I include, as well as the well known and loved companions. I just own these certain Champions._

_Now, enough from me, here's the story! _

* * *

_*Evelynn*_

She was running, had been running for quite a few hours. She was sure the Templars had noticed her escape by now, but she still had about an afternoon of running ahead of them and she was surprisingly fast given she'd been trapped in that prison for five years now. _This must be my Dalish roots kicking in right now. _She thought as she nimbly ran through the forest and barely made a sound. She also wasn't as tired as she expected, given how long she gone without food and rest, but she had to leave now. Had to gather her family and close friends together and leave Ferelden. And _soon. _The was a Blight taking root in the whole southern region of the lands and it was spreading quickly. Thankfully, none of her family was located there, for there was nothing left of Lothering. So she's heard.

As she ran, she was thinking through her head of what family she had left. Of course her mother and father were still alive, they were still located in the Brecilian forest among that clan of Dalish elves. Everyone in her family were pure Dalish, and were proud of it. Why wouldn't they be? She remembered that also one of her brothers and one of her sisters were hunters for the clan. Ardryll, her brother, was a warrior, but with elven and Dalish finesse. Then her sister, Ioelena, was trained to be deadly but graceful with her bow. She had a Natural connection with animals, much like everyone else, but could instead call on them for help. If Evelynn remembered correctly, that was called a Ranger, right? Anyway, she'd be going there first since they were closer to her. So that put their group so far at two mages (Her Father, Taenaron, and herself), two rogues (Her Mother, Imara, and her sister), then one warrior.

After she gathers her parents and siblings, she will go to Denerim and find her other brother, sister, then her aunt who were taken there only by the sheer force opposing them. They had been outnumbered, five to one, and taken in to be slaves for the sniveling shemlen lords to be drooled on. They were, and hopefully still are, forces of unstoppable power and will benefit them greatly. Not only that, they are family for she loves them dearly and will do anything necessary for them all to get out of Ferelden. She knows they didn't turn their back on their kind and had been taken away from their home, much like she was. Anyway, their aunt was a rogue, dealing with dual blades and proved to be a very proficient assassin after a run in with some Crows. Her name is Gaylia, and is a sister to her mother. Her younger brother, Ralnor, knew magic and could perform it quite well, only he'd been working longer at concealing it than she, for his powers came to him since the moment he could walk. Her other sister, Mahria, also younger than she, took more to the warrior side of the battle, though she barely did fight.

Yes, she did in fact have a big family, but that wasn't going to stop them from getting out of this Blighted hole. For they are the Amalith's, and nothing will ever stop that, not even a damnable Blight. You could tell they were a family too, they all had a slight but muscular frame, their men a little more so. The women of the family all had the high cheek bones, small sloped and dainty noses, pouted and slim lips, and big, round eyes. Her brothers took after their dad, and had the firm jaw, narrowed, soulful eyes, and gently sloped noses. They all had the same type of eyes, but not the exact same eye color. The family trait it seemed was odd-eyes from their mother, and pale from their father.

Her father had pale brown eyes, making it almost a hazel but not quite. Her mother had a deep blue eye and deep sea green eye. Mahria had both brown eyes, but a unique pair of one dark and one pale. Ardryll had both pale green eyes. Gaylia had one white iris, and a pale purple. Ralnor had a piercing amber eye and a soothing deep blue. Ioelena had the icy pale blue eyes in the family. Evelynn however... was the odd one. The only way to describe her eyes, was much like a cut diamond. The light bouncing off of it, making many different colors shine into it. At first glance, that is not what people see. They see blue eyes, much like clear waters, staring them in the face. But on closer inspection, if they stand two feet away, they can tell clear as day that that is not all her eyes are. There are prominent outlines of blue, hazel, green, purple, and red all in her eyes. The colors are not specks or lines, but circles, like swirls of mana, littering her eyes.

The other family trait is the dark hair. Even their father has it. A dark brown hair color. A color that gives off a woodsy kind of aura. Evelynn like having it in medium length, two braids that wrap around her head and tie together in a loop in the back. Mahria, last she saw, had it just under her chin with a single braid on the side. Ioelena, with hair the same length as Mahria, just had bangs in the front and a messy look to her hair. Her mom just had long and wavy, but beautiful, hair that ran down her back. Her Aunt had the same long hair, but it was wrapped up in a bun. Her brothers' and father's hair was quite the same, for it was just like that one Dalish boy now what was his name? Tammy? Thomas? No, thats right, Tamlen. He was fun to get into trouble with...

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the sudden sound of barking, and froze in her tracks. _The Templars maybe? _ She thought. But no, that sounded much like a Mabari? Is that the Shemlen dog-lords popular breed? That part didn't matter, what _did _matter was that it was dangerously close. She looked around, but before she had time to think of an escape route, it had tackled her to the ground and was barking happily like he had found a treasure. She huffed and tried to get it off, for she didn't want to be under the beast of an animal when she was sure the owners were close by. _Not to mention the fact that you are an escaped apostate. _Her thoughts mumbled to her. She let out a huff as her breath was knocked out once again when the dog put a heavy paw on her stomach. On the plus side, if he- wait he right? She spared a look under the dog and nodded. Yes, he. If he was owned by someone that wasn't a Templar, she might be safe. She had hidden her staff and had adorned leather armor from some poor sod who didn't need it anymore. She heard the stomping of feet that was racing toward her, and the clanking or armor. Her heart stopped and she held her breath.

Some Shemlen in what looked like chainmail clambered through into the small clearing where she was pinned. He hunched over and from what she could tell, he and his hound had been following for some time. The dog didn't remove his paw but barked happily and his master looked up. She starred for she remembered him. He was the Grey Warden that "saved" her and the other mages from Uldred two weeks ago. He offered a smile and whistled to his dog. He used her stomach as a launch pad and bounded over to greet him.

She coughed and tried to replace the air lost once more, clutching her stomach and curling as if to protect it. The Warden stared at her for a moment longer, and offered her his hand. She looked as if it might bit her, and looked uneasily at him before accepting it. This seemed to please him for he offered her an even bigger smile before asking,

"So, come here often?"

*_Ioelena_*

_Something isn't right here... _She thought sorrowfully. Ioelena had gone out on her own for once into the woods when they had cried out to her for help. She could sense it. The taint. She wasn't a fabled Grey Warden, but she still knew her home was slowly dying, and there was nothing she could do about it. The only thing she _did_ know about this Blight, was that it was not going to take her family away. Not now, nor ever. Her family was quite big, with four siblings, an Aunt, and her two parents, they were an unstoppable force when fighting together. Six years back, before that lord's men took away her aunt and two of her siblings, they were happy, free, and the whole of the Blight be damned if she wasn't going to get that again. They had traveled with one clan before this one, lead by Marethari. She was a nice one, and very wise. She helped with teaching the mages in our family how to better train their magic. Once Ralnor, Mahria, and Gaylia were captured, they had left the clan and tried to run after them in an attempt to kill those Shemlen and take them back. During the chase, that was when we noticed that Evelynn had fallen behind. With Ioelena being the older sister, she had to do her duty and save her little sister. Only she had failed, for when she had almost reached the clearing, Templars came and snatched her away.

Their parents took it very hard, for their three youngest children had been captured and enslaved. She and Ardryll tried their best to comfort their parents, but it would not work. We couldn't blame them really, but we still wanted to help. They still do. She had been working on a plan to leave, and on the way freeing their family from whoever their slavers were. Be that a rich flithly Shemlen, or a religious Shem with fancy armor. With that, she walked back to camp, and found her brother, father, and mother. She brought them out to their favorite river, and they all sat down on the rocks littering the side of the bend. She took and deep breath, readying herself for what she was about to say.

Then, she spoke, as did her family "We need to leave Ferelden."

* * *

*_Mahria_*

"Come here, you knife-eared little wench!" she flinched as the Bann Loren's son called her into his room. That tone of voice meant either two things. One, she had failed her master in one of the jobs he needed her to do, or he was in one of his insatiable moods and it was her turn to comply with his demands. She walked in slowly, head down for she wasn't allowed eye contact, and whispered softly. "Yes, master?" he threw one of the vases at his bedside and it shattered on the wall to her left, very nearly hitting her. She flinched as the glass rained down on her. He was obviously drunk. Again.

"Come, I'm bored and am in need of fun. You know what I need from you, don't you." He said as he stumbled over to her and pressed her against the door, shutting it. He didn't have a shirt on. In fact, the only article of clothing he had was one sock, and it was only half on anyway. She might have laughed, had she the upper hand, but she didn't and was stripped of her weapons. Luckily, her brother, aunt, and she had a plan to escape tonight, and it was all going according to plan. Starting with their "Master". Her ploy all these years, was to act the terrified elven servant, making her seem weak. So far, it was working.

"Oh, but Master! You haven't had your special drink yet." She reminded him, though it was obvious he had already done so, and from his drunken state, he'd had a lot. He stopped to think about that, and when he did, she took her chance. She kneed him in his boys, and slammed her head with his, stunning him. Of course it hurt her, but it hurt him more. With him unconscious, she tried to drag him into the closet. He was awfully heavy and much too tall for her to handle on her own. She stopped when she heard the door open, afraid for a second that it was the guards, but then relieved when she saw Ralnor and her aunt. They had put on their armor and equipped their weapons, and Mahria couldn't help but smile when she saw her weapons, shiny and just like new. _At long last._ She thought, as she stared at them, and gave one last kick to the Bann's groin for good measure.

"Come on, sis. Just leave him. We don't have the time." Her brother whispered quietly but urgently. She nodded after a moments hesitation and quickly equipped her armor and weapons.

"Are you ready, Dalens?" Their Aunt Gaylia asked when all looked set. They both nodded and followed, as she lead the way out through a servants exit. When free of the castle, they ran in an attempt to leave Denerim.

* * *

AN: So... Whatdidya think? Please R&R to tell me your opinion. Any review is a good review! I'm sorry if it seems rushed but I can't fix it if you don't tell me, so please do! :D I made this Fic for you.. ;)

This isn't going to be a fast updating story, for I'm still getting used to this thing. See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Together

_AN: Alriiiight, so yes, there are some differences going on here and I forgot to put in the last Chapter that the events between the different 'narrations' are at different times. It is a bit confusing, even to me I will admit, but it was also easier that way. This being said, I don't think the chapter was flowing all that well and was a bit rushed towards the end. I just hope that it isn't a bad chapter and that it won't put you off._

_Bioware owns the game, and I own my own parts and characters._

* * *

*_Evelynn*_

She regarded the human Warden silently, trying to decide if it was worth it to try and run. No, even though he is in some heavy armor, his Mabari would tear her to pieces on command. What can she do? She looked around silently as he stared at her with his honey-brown eyes. Her eyes landed on the tree that was a few feet away, and wondered if she could get to it in time before the Warden could respond. He seemed to be smarter than he looked, for he connected exactly what she was thinking before she could act.

"Y'know," He drawled while cutting off her path with his dog. "We could actually work together. I know that not so many people seem to be doing that right now but, hey. Is that going to stop us?" She continued to stare at him, not wanting to answer. He sighed and continued though it was hopeless in Evelynn's eyes. "I remember you from the Tower, you were strong enough to resist Uldred when he held you point blank, without knowing or thinking anyone was there to help you. I wonder why that is?" He stops again and puts his hand on his chin as if in real thought. She gave him a dubious look, for surely if anyone would understand, it would be him. He chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, not so different than the first time we met, huh? Well I can assure you, there's a reason I quit the Templars, and I'm not going to go back now. You can trust me. I do like mages, half the ones in my current party anyway, and you seem...WAY different than her. Though the way you glare you could be almost sisters... Anyway, you escaped the tower, and I can help you. IF you help me first." As he talked, Evelynn became less tense, and stopped looking for an escape plan. Because she had found one, and was looking straight at him.

She sighed, and responded "Alright, Alistair, was it? You have a deal, depending on what it is exactly. I am in a hurry, to find my family and run from these lands with them all safe. What I ask of instead, is that you help me on my way to finding them. If you agree to this, then I will help in any way, that which I'm sure is very little." He blinked, having this being the first time he heard her voice. He frowned for a few seconds, just staring at her sadly. After which, his face brightened as if an idea struck.

"You-" His voice caught, and he cleared his throat, trying again. "You are originally Dalish, are you not? If so that is.. very curious that you have kept you accent for so long, and so thick... Why is that?" _How did he know she was Dalish? Most people don't believe they exist! _She retained a smooth voice when she replied, "You ask a lot of questions for someone that wants my help. Not only that but what business is it of yours of where I'm from?"

He barely blinked at her response, perhaps people normally talked to him in this manner? If they did, it would not surprise her. "You make a fair point, I just wish to know a bit more about beautiful women who accompany me on dangerous tasks I can't possibly do on my own." She blinked, wiping her face of the glare. _Beautiful? I have been aggressive towards this man, and he still called me beautiful? Maybe this human wasn't as bad as she thought... for an Ex-Templar. _He smiled at her reaction and continued on, confident he was getting somewhere. "And anyways, I only ask because the Grey Wardens have a treaty for the Dalish, and I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to help us gain their trust. If you are anything to go by, they will be difficult to suede without you there. I met one once actually. She is, or was... very brave. That's how I knew you were Dalish, the accent." He sighed sadly, and then looked in her eyes for any kind of answer. _She was? What happened to her? _From the look on his face, it wasn't good, nor was it the time to find out.

After a moments thought, she knew what to ask next, "Is this clan located in the Brecilian Forest, by any chance?" Dare she hope? It looked as though it took a second to register what she asked through his sad thoughts. He nodded, and she sighed happily. "Well, then it looks like we will be hitting two birds with one stone. Last I heard, my family was headed there when... Well, I just know that they are there now. Or somewhere by there at least. Looks like you won't have the burden of traveling with me long afterwards." She smiled but shook his head. "Trust me my dear, it will be of no burden on my end. However, once you meet my companions, I believe the burden will be yours. Now, the camp isn't far. I was off to bed when I heard Barkspawn over here start barking and howling. Shall we?" He offered his hand once again, and she took it hesitantly, not really wanting to know who was in his company. He smiled when she did, and started "Now, I believe you already know Morrigan..." and she groaned.

*_Ioelena* (Two weeks after Evelynn's narration)_

She stared around at what was left of her family, as did they. So, it was mutually agreed upon without them discussing it. That much was good, and also very predictable. Though, they would have to come up with a plan to reunite with their lost family. They had no idea where the Tower with the mages was located at, so obviously they'd need to ask. Although, that would mean talking with shems, and that could either turn out bad for them, or the shem. Both of which would be a problem. Then, the did know where the Capital of Ferelden, Denerim, was and that would be where the rest of them would be.

"So, now that that's settled, what do we DO?" Ardryll asked, with determination, but confusion at the same time.

Their father spoke up, "Well, we do know where Denerim is, so why don't we start there and then ask around for where the Circle is? Sure it would take longer, but I see it as the most practical choice." Their mother shook her head, obviously not pleased at this. "No, what if the Circle is closer? We could wait for when another merchant comes along. The next one will be here in a few days or so, it wouldn't be long."

Ioelena thought about both options for a moment, then shook her head. "Either of those would take too long. Even if we wait a few days, we'd be cutting it close with how fast the Blight is spreading. I can feel it weakening even our forest by the minute. Time is a luxury we don't have right now and we cannot afford to waste it. We need something, and we need it now." Her brother nodded his head in agreement. "Ioelena is right. Not only do we have the Darkspawn to contend with, but now there is the Werewolf curse going about camp. We can't risk it."

Just as he finished his statement, one of the hunters jogged toward them with a smile on her face. "Greetings Lethallins and Lathallans! Come, I have a surprise for you all!" She said excitedly, and darted off. They looked at each other, confused but still followed swiftly behind. It wasn't until they saw the group in front of them, that they stopped and stared. Did they dare? Was it really? It wasn't until Keeper Zathrian beckoned them forward with a slight smile, that they did hope. Standing right in front of them, amongst an odd array of people, was their family. Every one of them.

*_Mahria* (One week before Ioelena narration)_

_Attempting _to leave Denerim might've been a bit of an understatement. They had **no **idea where they were to go next, for they have never been outside of the castle and they were Dalish. They were meant to be in the forest, not a city made by humans Not only that, but they were attracting quite a bit of attention. Being that they were three elves without a master outside the Alienage, wearing their Dalish armor, and armed with their weapons. Made non other than by Master Ilen. Ralnor spoke up between them and said, "Soo, what do we do now? It's been years since we came here and we haven't left since. Everything looks so very... similar." Aunt Gaylia nodded her head, "Yes it does, doesn't it? Well, how about we ask those two Durgen'len over there? One of them is even armed." They walked across to meet the dwarves, one of them looking to be a merchant of sorts. He waved them over kindly when he noticed us waiting for them to finish whatever squabble they were having. The one in armor, with red hair, didn't seem impressed with how the conversation was going. "Greetings, Greetings! What can old Gorim do for you finely equipped travelers?" The man next to him snorted, and Gorim glared. "Finely equipped? These two ladies over here don't have anything protecting their stomachs! One slash and they are critically wounded. Don't even get me started on sonny boy over here, wearing nothing but robes and feathers."

All three of them fixed him with a glare, and he about looked like he soiled his clothes. Gorim looked pleased, and chided, "Now, now Oghren. I don't think the Dalish take kindly to insults on their craft and mages. Now, there's a look in your eyes that tell me you are lost. I know that look well." He stopped and sighed a bit and Oghren took that chance to jump in. "Hey now, that part was all your fault. You didn't help our Lady Aeducan out of those tunnels, and instead left her for the bleeding Blighters down there. And just how quickly you moved on..." The tension there was like lightning, and the anger in both their eyes was much like two Halla fighting over a female. Perhaps that's what it was but they weren't going to interject. Instead, Her Aunt coughed and the anger dimmed down once they realized they weren't alone. "I.. apologize for that m'lady, now as I was saying. What can I do for you?"

"I know you may not have heard of this question often but... How exactly do we leave here? we've been here a few years but we don't really know the area well." Gorim's eyes flashed with understanding, and pointed in the direction they needed. "Go towards the Chantry, the big building over there with the priests outside, and go to the left. There will be a split off in two directions, and you'll need to go right. The big door you see will be your exit." He ended with a bow, and possibly noticed more customers, and turned his attention there. There was a look of recognition on the other dwarf Oghren's face. He walked over and started with "What am I? Chopped nug liver?" Once they turned, they were greeted with a very familiar and welcome face. "Evelynn?" They all said at once, and then she turned.

*_Evelynn* (Earlier the same day as Mahria)_

_Well, Alistair knows everything about me, and I now know everything about him. He's a prince. Not only that, but he's the prince of Ferelden and is next in line with Cailin dead. Such an idiot I am._ She thought sulkily as she traveled as far away from him, but still with the group. Earlier that same day, they have found someone that was a blast from the past, and that was Zevran Arainai. He had tried to kill Al- _Prince _Alistair, but failed. I know that were he really trying, none of them would've made it out alive. Well, maybe her because she wasn't in the contract, but still. They were only kids when they first met, during one of the migrations of the clan, and they were in Antiva. (That was how her aunt had learned of the Assassin skill) Anyway, her and her siblings along with their mother were walking through the market, hoping to get a momentum of the beautiful city land. While there, they had run into him, along with other little boys, who she now knows where other boys who were taken care of at the brothel. They had stayed there a week, and in that time they had grown together like they had known each other their whole life. It was a very heart wrenching moment when they had to say goodbye.

When Alistair decided to wake him and tie him up, that was when she recognized him. When he stirred and woke, she was the first he saw, and a sad smile played on his lips. "Evelynn? That couldn't be you, could it? A Grey Warden?"

She shook her head, "Zevran?" When he nodded slowly she added "No, no I am not a Grey Warden. I am simply accompanying one.." He nodded once again in comprehension. _Dear Ancestors, this is so awkward! _

Alistair shook his head as if clearing something out. "Wait, you _know _him? The man that just tried to kill us?" She sighed angrily, annoyed that he'd think she would betray him. "Yes, but we knew each other as children, _your highness_." She sneered his title out, letting him know that he was the only one who hasn't been truthful. She flinched when he put his hand on her shoulder, and then he turned to Zevran. "Who sent you?" Evelynn was really paying attention to the whole exchange, just kept staring into his eyes that he kept on her. She blushed a bit when he started eyeing her body, and blushed more so when he winked. It was only then that she noticed they had stopped talking. She looked at Alistair from under her eyelashes and blinked. He repeated, "Well? What do you think we should do. He is your friend after all, and I'm not taking responsibility for him."

Sh looked back at Zevran to see if there was any trace of anger, or if he was scared. Instead, she found something she doubted a lot of people see. She sighed and said, "I'd prefer not to have him killed, but you are the leader of this group.." She trailed, giving Zevran a look telling him she's sorry. He replied with a look of his own that said not to worry. After a few moments, Alistair sighed and said, "Alright, alright. This goes against everything in my better judgement, but we will accept your services. Just remember that I will have my eyes one you." He said as he stepped forward and narrowed his eyes. Zevran nodded and pledged his allegiance to Alistair after he cut his ties.

Since then both of them have been giving her looks, both of them with the same emotion, as she stuck to the back. Every now and then they'd catch each other looking at her and glare angrily at one another. She still hasn't forgiven Alistair for not telling her about the prince thing, but she did make a promise that she would accompany him to see his sister in Denerim. They needed to go there for some Brother Genitivi anyway. _Oh, what a mess... At least we have a chance to find my family there, but I am going to have to stay with Alistair until we go to the Brecilian Forest... _Well, they are going to get three extra fighters for a while of they can. _No, _when _we can. _She thought.

She was so into her thoughts that she hadn't realized Leliana was walking beside her now. She jumped when she started speaking, "So, you have both funny and awkward, yet charming Alistair, and exotic and deadly Zevran both pining over you. What is your secret?" Leliana added with a giggle. Evelynn sighed, for she wasn't really one for girl talk, but responded lightly anyway "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's my accent? They Dalish are known for being romantic experts you know." She joked and heard Morrigan give something that resembled a laugh. It was all the better when Leliana fell for it. "Oh, really? I have never heard of that, though little is known of the Dalish." Everyone's curiosity was peaked by now, for they heard some part of the conversation, and was listening for her response. She couldn't help herself and said, "Oh yes. Brutal killers that rarely shown mercy on their enemies, yet grateful while doing it at the same time? It's the new thing. The only reason nobody knows that, is because they aren't widely known. Surely as a bard you would understand." Everyone knew that the only reason people offered themselves as they dropped to their knees was they were simply hoping to get out alive were they to do that. Sadly, or not so sadly, it isn't the case, for it is often a reward for "a job well done." It was common for that to happen among the Templars and mages too. The only ones who didn't do that however were the Dalish.

"Oh. Yes of course I do. I can tell you many a story where someone has fallen to their knees and begged for their life were they to sleep with me. I never did let the poor men live though, I found much more pleasure in fulfilling the deed that way."

"Yes... Yes of course.." Of course she had meant the bard thing as a joke, but she didn't think that the former sister would take pleasure in such things. "Right, well. If you don't mind Leliana I would like a bit of privacy. You know, with my thoughts." Leliana nodded, and walked off.

It had been a few hours, but then they made it. Denerim. Alistair told me they had been to Denerim before, so he knows the way to Goldanna's (That's his sister) house. He had become quite nervous as they came forward and offered for them to just leave. Evelynn said that he would regret it, and so he offered if she would still go with him. Alone, with a pointed glance at Zevran. She complied and was not expecting what happened next. She was terrible to him, and was throwing insults and accusations at not only him, but Evelynn too. She hadn't even met this woman before and was acting as if she stole one hundred sovereigns from her. Alistair stood up for Evelynn when she about to say something that was better left unsaid, and instead offered his promise that she will be properly taken care of when he's king. She scoffed and said that it was worth little, and instead he offered coins for the moment.

Suffice it to say, Alistair didn't handle it well and wanted to go. They needed more equipment, so they went to a dwarven merchant, who had quite the crowd around him. Three of which looked VERY familiar. Upon getting closer, she realized they were armed with Dalish craft. Obviously they found it off of some caravan or merchant who had traveled through there, for the armor looked quite old. She stopped behind Alistair who had engaged in conversation with the dwarf. It was only then that she doubled back to the strangers, or not so strangers, when they called her name.

* * *

_AN: Alright so one more chapter and then it's off to Kirkwall! Again I apologize for the bit of rushed stuff at the end and the back and forth in time, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Alright so, R&R and tell me how I did! (Even if it was terrible) thanks, and the next chapter will be out within this week._


End file.
